


Never Been Kissed

by Moonraykir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonraykir/pseuds/Moonraykir
Summary: Fíli and Kíli discover you've never been kissed and offer to do something about it.





	Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthedeskoftheraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/gifts).



> This bit of fluff inspired by and fondly dedicated to **fromthedeskoftheraven.**

“You’ve never been kissed?!”

Thorin Oakenshield’s two nephews stared down at you with twin expressions of astonishment on their faces.

“No,” you repeated, pushing yourself up from the grass where you’d been lying between your longtime friends at the outskirts of the campsite. It wasn’t yet cold enough that you had to say close to the fire at night. “Don’t say it so loud. I don’t need the entire Company knowing I’m completely pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic,” Fíli countered with shake of his head that tossed disheveled curls, their gold still bright in the twilight. “It’s just— Well, are all the dwarves in Ered Luin weak in the head?”

“You two excepted, of course,” you teased.

The crown prince’s brow wrinkled in a teasing frown. “Well, I don’t know about Kíli. Sometimes—”

“Hey!” his brother cut in. “I’m not! Besides, I bet lots of lads would’ve kissed her if they weren’t afraid of what her father’d do to them.”

“Really?” You colored in spite of yourself. It probably was true that a few potential suitors had been frightened away by your father Nori’s reputation as cunning rogue who did as he wished with little regard for technicalities of the law.

Fíli nodded. “You’re a clever lass. And more than a little pretty. You know that, right?”

“Um...” You’d never considered yourself exactly bad-looking, but pretty? Well...

“Yes, very pretty,” Kíli put in. “But more importantly, about this never-been-kissed business. We can’t let you go on like this. What if you died tomorrow?”

“How?” you asked. “By falling off my pony?” The Company was barely out of the Shire, and the worst threat you had encountered so far had been a rainstorm that had thoroughly soaked your bedroll and a patch of stinging nettles that you’d accidentally blundered through in the dark. Surely the greater dangers were months away.

“Okay, well maybe not tomorrow,” Kíli conceded, waving a hand dismissively. “But eventually we could face anything. Goblins, trolls. Wargs.”

“A dragon,” Fíli added, though he didn’t sound especially concerned.

“Right, a dragon.” The dark-haired prince nodded. “My point is, we can’t let you face all of that if you’ve never, even once, been properly kissed. You might not get another chance.”

“You’re offering to kiss me,” you said slowly.

“Don’t act so astonished, and yes, I am,” Kíli returned. “Unless you’d rather kiss Fí. I don’t mind if you would.”

You glanced to Fíli. For the barest moment, he looked almost surprised. But he grinned and said, “Your pick.”

You swallowed. It wasn’t that the thought of kissing either of them was distasteful—quite the opposite, really. But it hadn’t ever quite occurred to you, and so the idea took some getting used to.

“Which of you is the better kisser?” you asked, avoiding the question that you weren’t quite sure you had an answer for.

Fíli laughed. “Durin’s beard, I don’t think anyone’s ever been in a position to judge. Have they?” He cast a sharp look at his brother.

“Nope.”

“Then how am I supposed to decide?” you moaned, embarrassed by the predicament, but not really wishing it away. You weren’t, you realized, opposed to being pursued by either one of the princes.

“I’ll tell you what,” Kíli said. “If you want, you can kiss us both. And then tell us who did better.”

“All right,” you stammered.

“You don’t have to,” Fíli put it. “It’s just for fun.”

“Shut up, you two, I will.” You laughed. “You make a very good point, about dragons and all.”

“Then who first?” Fíli asked, a teasing challenge in his eyes.

“Oh Maker!” you gasped. “Well... Kíli, you suggested this.” You turned your eyes to him.

He grinned. “So I did. I would be honored, my lady.” And he took your hand.

“Should we stand up for this?” you asked softly.

“Sitting down is fine,” he murmured. He placed your hand at the side of his neck and leaned towards you. His hair was fine and soft against your fingers, and you instinctively slid them further round the back of his head. Kíli brushed his fingertips across your cheek, then settled them under your chin and drew you towards him. Unsure of what to do, you closed your eyes.

Kíli’s lips pressed yours in a light, gentle caress, once and then again. By the third time, the tension you hadn’t even known was in your jaw dissolved and your lips parted slightly against his. He seemed to have been waiting for this, because his mouth closed on your lower lip, slowly teasing and coaxing you to allow him more.

His fingers had found the little hollow below the corner of your throat, and as he drew at the soft fringe of your beard, you heard yourself give a faint moan. You closed your fingers on the fur trim of his coat, tugged at his hair, and he took this as encouragement, pressing his tongue lightly past your lips.

At that moment, there was a rustle of grass behind you as Fíli rose suddenly. Without a word, he crashed off through the underbrush, away from you and Kíli and the rest of the camp.

You drew back from Kíli, suddenly perfectly sure who you would rather be kissing.

“Kíli, I— I’m sorry,” you gasped, and not merely because you hadn’t been breathing moments before. “I just— Dammit.” You glanced over your shoulder, but Fíli was no longer in sight.

When you looked back to Kíli, his expression was not the hurt one you had been expecting. “S’all right,” he said, and the distant firelight struck an amused twinkle from his brown eyes.

“Well, go on.” He gave you a gentle push.

Not needing to hear anything more, you scrambled up and took off in the direction Fíli had presumably gone. Dusk was falling fast, but you could still see the crisp outlines of the trees and, finally there among them Fíli’s broad silhouette.

He didn’t turn as you approached, but once you were behind him, he said, “Sorry, I just couldn’t... You didn’t do anything wrong. Kiss Kíli if you want.”

“No, I’m sorry,” you blurted. “It was stupid of me not to realize what I wanted. Who I wanted.”

He turned to stare at you. “You mean—” For the second time tonight, astonishment was written over his features.

“Yes, Fíli.” You put your hands out as you stepped towards him, and he clasped them in his strong, warm ones. “Talk of being weak in the head. How dumb can a lass be?”

“Not dumb. You’re perfect.” Fíli pushed ginger hair back from your forehead and then kissed you once, between your brows. His nose skimmed your own, and the braids on his mustache brushed your cheek, making you laugh.

“Go on; you promised to kiss me,” you whispered against his face.

He tucked his head down to set his lips fully and gently to yours, and you pressed back, certain of this kiss in a way you had not been with Kíli. That previous kiss had been an experiment, as you discovered how lips felt against lips. It had been learning a language by repeating back a phrase that was not your own. But now, with Fíli, you truly had something to say.

After a few breathless moments, Fíli stepped back, laughing. “That’s not how you kissed my brother.”

“Don’t want to kiss your brother,” you said, moving closer again and winding an arm about Fíli’s neck. He kissed you once more, his mouth slow and tender and sweet against yours. You’d never felt so warm, nestled against the soft fur of Fíli’s coat and with his strong arms around you.

As you hummed happily against him, you felt Fíli smile. “Please don’t fall off your pony tomorrow,” he said.

“But now I’ve been kissed. I’m allowed.” You pressed your fingers up the nape of his neck, earning a happy sigh from him now.

“That’s precisely why you’re not allowed,” he said. “I’d like to be able to kiss you again.”

“Then do.”

He obliged, firmly enough to leave your lips tingling. As you stood leaning together afterwards, Fíli asked, “Kí’s not upset, is he?”

You shook your head. “I think he understands.”

“Good.” Fíli straightened, drawing you up with him. “Now, let’s go back before your father starts to wonder what I’ve done with you. I don’t fancy being stabbed in my sleep.”

“You won’t get stabbed in your sleep,” you said, squeezing Fíli’s hand as you both turned back towards the campfire, now a welcome light in the gloom.

“I’m sure you’ll hear Kíli’s scream first, and that will wake you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write second person reader fics, but I needed some fluffy self-indulgence today.


End file.
